Season 3 Ideas.
Episode 1-Midnight Mayham Part 1: When a giant ghostly storm came out of nowhere and destroying the Orlock Apartment Bunnicula, Chester, & Harold try to stop it and not let Mina see it but this is going to be harder they thought. Episode 2-Midnight Mayham Part 2: After Mina gets knocked out by a magic blast that came from the storm devil, the pets try to stop the creature before it destroys everything. During the battle and after the blast Mina gains the power to understand her pets and she finally knows Bunnicula's secret and all the supernatural things going on around her and wants answers. Episode 3-Don't Spill The Bunns: Chester tries to get Mina not to let her tell anyone about all the supernatural things including Bunnicula's secret to her friends but it's going to be a difficult challenge for her. Episode 4-Abra-Bunnicula: When a magician name Lizzy The Great and a Female White Rabbit name Abra came to New Orleans to put on a great show. Bunnicula fell head-over-heels for Abra but it turns out that Lizzy is a crook and Abra is no ordinary Rabbit she has magic powers and she was the pet of Merlin. Bunnicula and the gang save her and stop Lizzy's scheme. When Lizzy send to jail Abra live with Becky. They even sang "Magic". Episode 5-Friday The 13th: A Black Cat name Kazam is causing trouble in town. Abra knows him he was the pet of Morgen Le Fay. Can Bunnicula & Abra put both there Rabbit foots together to stop Kazam before it's to late. Episode 6-Bunnicula Meets Detective Bunny Holmes Part 1: Terror On The Orient Express: Abra took Bunnicula, Chester, & Harold to the Orient Express in London to ride it to Istabul. But there's trouble on the train when a Russian Blue Cat name Princess Jewel necklace goes missing. The gang must find clues, talk to suspects, & there's a Bomb on the train. Then they meet a newcomer name Detective Bunny Holmes a Young Brown British Rabbit with mind powers of all elements and his partner a Hamster name Dr. John Hamilton. The gang must find the necklace, stop the Bomb, & catch the crook and fast before time runs out. Turns out the fiend behind it all was Detective Bunny Holmes' arch enemies Prof. Moliarty an evil Mole with Dark Matter Energy and Black Wing a Bat with the power of Hypnoisis. Episode 7-Bunnicula Meets Detective Bunny Holmes Part 2: Vile On The Nile: The gang went to Cairo, Egypt where a robbery took place in the Egyptian Museum it turns out Prof. Moliarty & Black Wing stole The Eye of Horus to find the lost treasure of King Tut. Detective Bunny Holmes tells about how Prof. Moliarty & Black Wing was the ones who cost the live of his owners during a lab incident. When the gang catch up with the Villains to the tomb and found treasure they somehow escape and also somewhere in New Orleans. Detective Bunny Holmes and Dr. Hamilton live with Scott. Episode 8-New Cat In Town: Marsha came over with a new pet a Female White Cat name Shazam and Chester fall in love with her but Abra knows her shes Kazam's good twin sister. Lugosi got jealus of her and wants to get rid of her. Even Chester and Shazam sang "Stand By Me". Episode 9-Back of The Revenge of The Return of The Curse of The Weredude: Patches leads the pets on a quest to find a mysterious hidden treasure that is located somewhere in the undergrounds. Episode 10-Mystery of The Phantom of The Howliday Inn: Mina saw a Hotel next door called The Howliday Inn. She & the pets walk inside but it turns out it's haunted by a Phantom who wants them to stay forever. But it turns out The Phantom was Prof. Moliarty. Can they escape this Hotel of Horrors. Episode 11-The Seven Deadly Chesters: A Stranger gave Chester a Ring but it split him into Seven of his personality (Smart Chester, Playful Chester, Angry Chester, Afraid Chester, Silent Chester, Happy Chester, and Normal Cat Chester). It turns out the stranger was Kazam. Can the gang put Chester back together again. Episode 12-The Rabbit Family Hoedown Mystery: The Rabbit Family invite Bunnicula to there Hoedown and he bought Abra and Detective Bunny Holmes along. In the Hoedown the winner wins The Golden Carrot Trophy but an evil Scarecrow came to ruin the Hoedown and stole the Trophy. Can the Rabbit trio stop him before it's to late. Episode 13-Dancing With Dogs: When Fluffy came back Harold wants to give her a gift. Abra help by giving him frirndship dog collars but it made them both dance. Can Bunnicula & Abra help them before they dance forever. Episode 14-Some Bunny To Watch Over Me: Mina friend Becky is in the Hospital in a coma. Abra scenes a dark force over Becky it was The Grim Reaper and a Old Man came to prevent that from happening. Can He, Mina, Bunnicula save Becky from Grim. The Old Man that help them was Becky's Grandfather's Angel that came to her for help. Episode 15-Houdini's Magic Box Caper: Abra tells Bunnicula that she once work with The Great Harry Houdini and she wants Bunnicula to protect his magic box. But Kazam stole the box from him Bunnicula needs to get it back from Kazam before Abra comes back. Episode 16-Mystery In The Magic Castle: Abra took the gang to The Magic Castle in Hollywood. When Bunnicula and Abra doing a magic trick with Mina but something went wrong. Mina disappear the gang must find her with help from Detective Bunny Holmes. It turns out it was Kazam and Prof. Moliarty. Can the gang stop the show and save Mina. Episode 17-Girls Night Out: Mina, Fluffy, Abra, & Shazam have a Girls Night Out. They were having great time but they heard a noise in the house it was Kazam up to tricks again. Can the Girls used Girl Power to stop him in time. Episode 18-It Takes Two Rabbits To Tango: There's a Dance Contest in New Orleans and Bunnicula & Abra are dancing to the beat. But the contest is a trap can The Rabbit Duos dance in rhythm to save the day. Episode 19-The Crossroads: The gang went to the Mississippi River to have a good time. When Scott went to The Crossroads where he met a man Dib Devlin he made a deal with to become a great guitar player. But it turns out that Dib Devlin is a demon who wants Scott's soul. Bunnicula challenge Dib Devlin to a guitar dual and save Scott's soul. They even sang "Run Devil Run". Episode 20-Abra's Brother: Abra's twin brother Cadabra comes for a visit and he embarrassed her in front of Bunnicula. Can Bunnicula help this two magic rabbit siblings. Episode 21-Silent Movie Scare: Mina found an old Silent Movie that sunk her and the pets. It was the work of a ghost actor that bought them here. Can the gang escape the horror before it's to late. Episode 22-Let's Do The Rabbit Goth: Bunnicula & Abra were in the forest when they a group of Gothic Rabbts. The Rabbit Duo disguise themselves as Gothic because one of the group have a dark book known as The Arcania. Can Bunnicula & Abra stop this before it's to late. Episode 23-Return of The Bride of Bunnicula: Bunnicula & Abra where having a dinner date but Bunnicula's Bride return with a vengeance to get back at him. Can Abra stop her and save Bunnicula. Episode 24-Bunnicula Meets Duckula: Bunnicula and the gang were having a good time but a visitor can to town causing trouble. Bunnicula comes fang to fang with Duckula. Can Bunnicula stop this fowl fiend. Episode 25-Detective Bunny The Case of The Missing Bone: Lil Capone's favorite chew toy is missing he came to Bunnicula for help to find it. Bunnicula turns to Detective Bunny Holmes for help. It turns out the ones who took it was Lil Capone's siblings Lil Bonnie and Clyde. Episode 26-No Body Knows: After the gang touches a mysterious stone all at once they all suddenly switch bodies. Chester in Bunnicula's body, Bunnicula in Harold's body, Harold in Mina's body, and Mina in Chester's body. Episode 27-TV Catastrophe Part 1: When Harold, Chester, & Bunnicula where watching TV but a strange lighting made a Vortax that suck them both into the TV. Mina, Shazam, & Arba was look for them then they notice that they where in the TV. Can the girls get them out of there before they cut to commercial. Episode 28-TV Catastrophe Part 2: Mina was changing channels with the remote trying to get them out but something else was in the TV with it was Kazam. Luckily Abra & Shazam used their magic to get them out but Kazam was stuck in the TV. Episode 29-Let The Games Begin: Bunnicula & the gang have been transported to Planet X to be in a space game and there not the only ones their arch enemies are in it too. Can the gang survive this battle Royale. Episode 30-Gaze Into The Maze: After starring into an amulet Chester, Harold, Bunnicula, and Mina are teleported to a gigantic Maze that is full of death traps. Episode 31-The Wrath of The Golem: Harold found a clay making kit when he made clay doll he say some magic words and the doll turn into a Golem. Abra found out it was a Make Your Own Golem Kit when Kazam heard about it he stole from Harold to make his own Golem to destroy them. Episode 32-Muscle Dog: Harold wants to impress Fluffy he went to workout with Alpha Dog and His crew. But the workout went too well Harold became a muscle monster. Can the gang help their friend before he goes on a rampage. Episode 33-A Cattail Tale: Bunnicula becomes a cat after he suck a cattail dry, just as Chester's kittenhood friends come to visit the Orlock Apartment. Episode 34-Fox-Hunted: A Fox Hunter kidnaps both Bunnicula & Abra for his next Fox Hunt and since Foxes eat rabbits. Can Chester and Harold save the Rabbits before the Hunt is on. Episode 35-The Fast and Furriest: Bunnicula the gang found a racing game but they in up suck into the game and now there racing for their lives. Can the gang win this demolition derby before it's to late. Episode 36- Victor & Hugo Meet Bunnicula: Bunnicula was having good time when two french criminal bros name Victor & Hugo plan to rub the Orlock Apartment. Can Bunnicula stop these two french fiends before they steal everything. Episode 37-Dead Men Don't Jump: Scott's friend Nate challenges a Monster to a basketball game that can could mean the end of his life if he lose. Can Bunnicula save Scott's friend before it's to late. Episode 38-School of Bunn: Mina sneaks Chester into school to help her with her math quiz but Bunnicula sneaks in too with them and things might not go to plan. But Chester goes missing and Bunnicula calls Detective Bunny Holmes for help. It turns out Chester was kidnaped by a Super Computer name Master Mind who challenge them to a quiz game. Can the gang outwit this Micro Monster before it's to late. Episode 39-The Circus Is In Town: When the Circus came to New Orleans to put on a great show. But it turns out this know ordinary Circus children go missing including Mina, Becky, Marsha, & Scott. Bunnicula and the pets must find them it turns out the fiend behind this called Clown King who turns the kids into Clowns. Can Bunnicula and the pets bring down this Clown. Episode 40-Kevil: The pets seem to notice Mina acting overly protective over her key. Turns out that the key is making Mina evil and Chester and Harold must find a way to destroy it but Bunnicula and Mumkey will not let that happen. Can Chester and Harold destroy the key before its to late. Episode 41-Puppet Bunn: After Mina's key gets destroyed and Mumkey becoming disintegrated, The pets notice their owner is unconscious (again) and they must make her look awake so her father or friends can't find out. Episode 42-Franken-puppy: When Harold was looking in the Basement where he found a block of ice with a little puppy inside his collar said his name is Frank. Mina found a book that says this puppy was once belong to Dr. Frankenstein. Harold used a lighting rod to bring him to live and it did. Harold bond with Frank like Father and Son but his powers got out of control Frank lift but then he was being control by Kazam. Harold used the power of love to save him and it did. Frank live the Orlock Apartment with Harold as an adopted father. They sang "Me and My Dad". Episode 43- Immobunnized: Bunnicula drains a solid carrot that makes him unable to move. Episode 44-The Renaissance Fair Caper: Bunnicula and the pets were enjoying the Renaissance Fair but a thief name Looney Ben stole a jack-in-the-bot but it turns out the box is enchanted and was possessed by the spirit of an evil jester who wants revenge on the one who trap him Abra. Can the pets stop him and save Abra. Episode 45-TBA Episode 46-TBA Episode 47-Voodoo Don't: Chester, Harold, and Bunnicula see Mina floating in mid air and not moving in one place. Turns out Kazam is behind this and he is using a voodoo doll of their owner. Can they stop Kazamn and save Mina before she will starves to death. Episode 48-TBA Episode 49-TBA Episode 50-The Way of The Samurai Beetle: A Samurai Beetle of Bunnicula's past has come back for revenge. It's up to him to face his greatest fear if he can. Episode 51-Bunnicula's Scare School: When Prof. Moliarty, Kazam, & Master Mind open a portal to anther dimension Bunnicula and the pets follow them in they discover they went to school for monster there they meet Casper The Friendly Ghost and his friends Ra and Mantha. The Villains team up with Thatch to cause trouble. Can Bunnicula & Casper stop them before it's to late. Episode 52-The Curse of The Philosopher's Stone: Abra told Bunnicula and Detective Bunny Holmes to come with her to Prague to find the Philosopher's Stone. She told him that she once work with the alchemist Nicolas Flamel who used the stone to turn metal into gold but it comes with a price. But there not the only ones Kazam and Prof. Moliarty are also looking for it. Can the Rabbit trio stop them before it's to late. Episode 53-The Loud Bunn Part 1: A Bunnicula and Loud House crossover special. Bunnicula and friends take a trip to a castle along with the Loud family. Things go well until they all found out the place is haunted. Episode 54-The Loud Bunn Part 2: Bunnicula, Chester, Harold, Mina, Abra, Patches, Lugosi and the Loud family try to rescue Rita Loud from the phantom banshee but the kids soon learn their mother has a secret, a super secret. The kids found out that their mother use to be a superhero called Galaxy Woman (Who is basically a Loud version of the Marvel superhero Captain Marvel who also has telekinesis). Can the gang defeat this screaming super ghost before its too late. Episode 55-The Animalympics Mystery Part 1: Bunnicula and the pets are invite to Animalympic Island to compete in The Animalympic Games. But someone stole the Torch that start the games. The pets must find the Torch and fast before it's too late. Episode 56-The Animalympics Mystery Part 2: Bunnicula and the pets are enjoying the games of the Animalypics but someone been sabotaged the games. The pets must find the sabotager and fast before he gets away. But then it show on the screen it was Bunnicula and his friends who did it. Episode 57-The Animalympics Mystery Part 3: Bunnicula and the pets must find out why and who framed them and fast. It turns the fiend behind all this is a Shapeshifter name Morpher who is casing all this. This time his planing to steal the Gold Metals. Can the pets stop him before he goes for the gold. Episode 58-The End of Existence Part 1: Bunnicula, Chester, Harold, Mina, and their friends try to stop a devastating lord vampire from destroying everything with the help of all their friends. Episode 59-The End of Existence Part 2: The pets try to stop the lord vampire but he looks someone familiar. Episode 60-The End of Existence Part 3: The final episode with the final battle against the evil Vampire Lord. The fate of the universe lies in three pets and a pet owner. Category:Story